Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere
thumb|left|400px 'Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere '(Originaltitel: The Hobbit: the Battle of the Five Armies) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Literaturverfilmung von J. R. R. Tolkiens Kinderbuch Der kleine Hobbit und der Nachfolger von Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise und Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Smaug besiegt wurde, sitzt Thorin nun endlich auf seinem Zwergenthron und hat sein Reich wieder. Doch der Kampf gegen den Drachen Spuren hinterlassen. Die Stadt Esgaroth wurde zerstört, ihre Bewohner sind nun obdachlos. Doch Thorin verweigert jede Hilfe genauso wie die Rückgabe von Teilen des Schatzes, die Smaug gestohlen hatte. Bilbo versucht, zwischen den Zwergen, Elben und den Bürgern zu vermitteln, doch vergeblich. Thorin hält ihn für einen Verräter und auch Gandalf kann nichts mehr ausrichten. Es wird ausgerüstet und bald stehen sich die Armeen gegenüber... Handlung Nachdem Bilbo zusammen mit Thorin Eichenschild und den anderen Zwergen den Einsamen Berg (Erebor) erreicht und der in diesem ruhende Drache Smaug erwacht ist, fliegt dieser in Richtung der Seestadt Esgaroth, um sich an den dort lebenden Menschen wegen ihrer Unterstützung der Zwerge zu rächen. Die Menschen der Seestadt erblicken das nahende Ungetüm und versuchen verzweifelt die Stadt zu evakuieren, doch der Drache erreicht die Stadt und verwandelt den Ort in ein flammendes Inferno. Der zuvor inhaftierte Bard kann sich aus seiner Zelle befreien und versucht Smaug mit Pfeil und Bogen beizukommen, doch die Bestie erweist sich gegen diese Waffen als unverwundbar. Erst mithilfe seines Sohnes Bain und einem letzten schwarzen Pfeil seines Vorfahren, des Fürsten der zerstörten Stadt Thal, kann er Smaug töten, und dessen Leiche stürzt in den Langen See, wobei sie das Boot des Bürgermeisters im Herabfallen zerschlägt und den Bürgermeister dadurch tötet. Als sich die Menschen von Esgaroth am nächsten Morgen am Ufer des Sees sammeln, rufen sie Bard zu ihrem Helden aus und ersuchen ihn um Führung und Unterstützung. Bard organisiert einen Trek der Flüchtigen zur Ruinenstadt Thal am Fuß des Einsamen Berges, um dort Unterschlupf für den nahenden Winter zu suchen und um Thorin und seine Gefährten um Hilfe zu bitten. Kíli, Fíli, Oin und Bofur brechen nach Erebor auf, was für Kili einen schweren Abschied von Tauriel bedeutet; gleich darauf machen sich die Elbin und ihr Gefährte Legolas auf den Weg zur alten Feste Gundabad des gefallenen Königreichs Angmar, um einer Spur zu folgen, die Legolas bei seiner Verfolgung von Bolg aus Esgaroth gefunden hat. Dort angekommen, werden sie Zeuge, wie sich ein riesiges Orkheer unter Bolgs Kommando in Marsch setzt, um die Streitmacht von Bolgs Vater Azog, der bereits unterwegs zum Einsamen Berg ist, zu verstärken. Im Einsamen Berg selbst aber bekommen die Zwerge indessen mit, wie die Drachenkrankheit, eine krankhafte Gier nach Gold, nach seinem Großvater Thrór nun auch allmählich von Thorin selbst Besitz ergreift und ihn zu einem selbstsüchtigen, paranoiden Ebenbild von Smaug verändert. Thorin lässt seine Gefährten den Schatzhort des Berges nach dem Arkenstein durchsuchen, nicht ahnend, dass Bilbo sich den Stein auf seiner Flucht vor Smaug hatte einstecken können. Im Angesicht der beunruhigenden Veränderungen in seinem Freund aber verheimlicht Bilbo den Zwergen, dass sich der Stein bei ihm befindet. Währenddessen wird Gandlaf, der immer noch in Dol Guldur gefangen gehalten wird, von Radagast und den übrigen Mitgliedern des Weißen Rats befreit und in Sicherheit gebracht, und Sauron und seine Diener, die Nazgûl, werden von Galadriel nach Mordor zurückverbannt. Daraufhin bricht Gandalf sofort zum Einsamen Berg auf, um Thorins Gefolgschaft vor dem Anrücken der Orks zu warnen. Mittlerweile trifft der Elbenkönig Thranduil mit seinem Heer in Thal ein, um sich – notfalls mit Gewalt – einen Schatz aus Erebor zu holen, der ihm einst von Thror verweigert wurde. Er hilft den Menschen aus Esgaroth mit Lebensmitteln und gewinnt dadurch Bards Unterstützung. Bard versucht noch mit Thorin zu verhandeln, doch Thorin weigert sich, auch nur einen Teil des Schatzes herzugeben, und zettelt somit einen Konflikt zwischen den Zwergen und den Menschen und Elben an. Bilbo, der diese Entwicklung nicht hinnehmen will, schleicht sich aus dem Berg und trifft im Lager der Menschen und Elben auf Gandalf, der Thranduil vergeblich vor der nahenden feindlichen Armee zu warnen versucht. Um Thorin zum Verhandeln zu zwingen, übergibt Bilbo ihnen freigiebig den Arkenstein. Diesen benutzen Bard und der Elbenkönig am folgenden Morgen, um Thorin dazu zu bringen, die Schätze des Berges mit ihnen zu teilen, und als Bilbo seinen Anteil an dieser Lage zugibt, wird er vom wütenden Thorin ausgestoßen. Doch bevor es zu einer Vereinbarung kommen kann, trifft nun ein von Thorin herbeigerufenes Zwergenheer aus den Eisenbergen unter Führung von Thorins Vetter Dain am Einsamen Berg ein, um ihren Verwandten beizustehen. Das überraschende Eintreffen von Azogs Streitmacht am Fuße des Erebor unterbindet schnell die Streitigkeit zwischen den drei Völkern, und sie stellen sich gemeinsam der finsteren Armee zum Kampf; jedoch muss Bard bald seine Leute von der Schlacht abziehen, weil Azog einen Teil seiner Armee auch Thal angreifen lässt. Thorin verschanzt sich zuerst weiterhin im Berg, doch dann siegt sein Ehrgefühl über die Gier, und er führt seine Gefährten und das Heer Dains gegen Azogs Horden. Um den Kampf zeitig zu beenden, machen er, Kili, Fili und Dwalin sich zu Azogs Stützpunkt auf dem nahen Rabenberg auf, um Azog zu töten. Dabei aber laufen sie Gefahr, von Bolg und dessen Heer, welche sich gerade aus dieser Richtung dem Berg nähern, überrannt zu werden.Bilbo, der von Gandalf von der anrückenden feindlichen Verstärkung erfahren hat, eilt sofort zum Rabenberg, um Thorin zu warnen, und auch Tauriel und Legolas brechen dorthin auf. Trotz dieser Unterstützung laufen die Zwerge in eine Falle Azogs, in der Fíli ums Leben kommt, und auch Kíli wird von Bolg bei einem Versuch getötet, Tauriel vor ihm zu schützen. Es kommt zum Duell zwischen Legolas und Bolg und zwischen Thorin und Azog. Bolg wird schließlich von Legolas getötet; Thorin wird von Azog tödlich verletzt, kann aber seinem orkischen Todfeind den eigenen Todesstreich versetzen. Als Bilbo den sterbenden Thorin findet, bittet dieser ihn mit seinen letzten Atemzügen um Vergebung, und die beiden scheiden in Frieden voneinander. Zusätzlich erscheinen auch die Großen Adler und Beorn auf dem Schlachtfeld und helfen dabei, den Kampf zu entscheiden. Nach der Schlacht beauftragt Thranduil seinen Sohn, sich zu den Dúnedain zu begeben und dort nach einem jungen Menschen mit dem Namen Streicher zu suchen. Bilbo verabschiedet sich derweil von den übrigen Zwergen und bricht mit Gandalf zusammen in Richtung Heimat auf, an dessen Grenze sich die beiden Freunde verabschieden, wobei Gandalf Bilbo wohl wissen lässt, dass dieser einen Zauberring gefunden hat. Nachdem er im letzten Moment eine Versteigerung seines gesamten Hausrats stoppen kann, weil man ihn wegen seiner langen Abwesenheit für tot erklärt hatte, kehrt Bilbo, gefestigt von den Erfahrungen seines Abenteuers, wieder in sein altes Leben zurück. Das Ende der Handlung überspringt daraufhin sechzig Jahre bis zu dem Tag, an dem Bilbo seinen 111. Geburtstag feiert und kurz vor der Feier seinen alten Freund Gandalf freudig in Empfang nehmen kann. Cast *Bilbo Beutlin - Martin Freeman(jung)/Ian Holm (alt) *Gandalf - Ian McKellen *Thorin Eichenschild - Richard Armitage *Bard - Luke Evans *Kili - Aidan Turner *Fili - Dean O'Gorman *Balin - Ken Stott *Dwalin - Graham McTavish *Oin - John Callen *Gloin - Peter Hambleton *Dori - Mark Hadlow *Nori - Jed Brophy *Ori - Adam Brown *Bifur - William Kircher *Bofur - James Nesbitt *Bombur - Stephen Hunter *Smaug/Sauron - Benedict Cumberbatch *Legolas - Orlando Bloom *Tauriel - Evangeline Lilly *Thranduil - Lee Pace *Galadriel - Cate Blanchett *Elrond - Hugo Weaving *Saruman - Christopher Lee *Dain Eisenfuß - Billy Connolly *Alfrid - Ryan Gage *Bürgermeister - Stephen Fry *Bain - John Bell Trailer thumb|left|401pxthumb|left|400 px Bilder Setfotos Seestadt brennt4-cb173998.jpg seesstadt_brennt-cb173996.jpg elronddolguldur-cb219582.jpg gandalfpj_hobbit3-cb219582.jpg hobbit3_bts_thorin-cb219582.jpg hobbit3_tauriel_bts-cb219582.jpg BzF4lTtCcAAdpSf-cb221389.jpg BzF4mklCMAA7i56-cb221389.jpg BzF4ljFCYAA8V3v-cb221389.jpg MV5BMjQwMzY2NDg5Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODcyNTc1MzE@._V1__SX1836_SY908_.jpg Bilder gandalf_thranduil_hobbit3-cb215873.jpg MV5BMjAxNjI1MzQzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjEyMTkyMjE@._V1__SX1869_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjIzODg4ODgyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODA0OTYyMjE@._V1__SX1869_SY840_.jpg 555382.jpg 559503.jpg 570070.jpg gandalf_fluechtlinge-cb219582.jpg hobbit3_bard-cb219582.jpg hobbit3_bilbo-cb219582.jpg zwerge_ruest-cb219582.jpg 4026270.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 4082040.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 4091810.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 4102460.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 0669670.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 0504030.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg MV5BMjE3ODY3Njg4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjcyNTc1MzE@._V1__SX1836_SY908_.jpg MV5BMjE2NDM5OTI1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzcyNTc1MzE@._V1__SX1836_SY908_.jpg MV5BMjQ0ODU1MjUwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTcyNTc1MzE@._V1__SX1836_SY908_.jpg MV5BMjA3MTM5MjM5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDUzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMjE1NTYyNDA3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjYzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMjE5Nzc5OTE1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTUzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMjEzMTI2NTg4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTgzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMjI4NjI4Mzc0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzczNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMjMwOTc0NjkwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTYzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMjMxOTQ5MTE2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODUzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTc0MDI4NjM4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTgzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTc1MzE2MTA4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTkzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTg3ODk3MDcyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDczNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTgwNzg0NDI5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTczNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTQ1NTU5OTY5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTUzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTQ2NDEzNDA2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDgzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTk5NzQxMTAzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTczNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTQ2ODM2MTY0MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODYzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTQ4OTE5MDU5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzkzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTU1NzkxMjU1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzgzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTU3MjcyMDI2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODgzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BMTU4MjA4NzY5Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjczNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BNDc1NzEzMjgyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzgzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BOTk5OTEwMDA5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgzNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BNzMxMzcyMzA3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzczNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg MV5BOTA3MTUwNDE5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjczNDM2MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY885_.jpg Wallpapers B0AgcH8CQAEMANp.jpg Bz8_ZSMCUAAAtCb.jpg 10517318_873567239329104_6700288897656554710_o.jpg Bz883sVCUAIgVeF.jpg Bz-9RBVCQAALhqy.jpg B1iS14wCYAAVX2N.jpg B1na8_7IEAAqEjA.jpg B1skstxIAAA_HQ0.jpg B127yATCMAAPxsW.jpg Poster MV5BMTQ2NTc3NjIwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDcwNzcyMjE@. V1 SX1869 SY840 .jpg MV5BODAzMDgxMDc1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTI0OTAzMjE@. V1 SX1869 SY840 .jpg MV5BMTYzNDE3OTQ3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODczMTg4MjE@. V1 SX1870 SY851 .jpg Bz_Si9ACUAAy5L7.jpg Bz_ZhgeCYAITp3M.jpg B0AHyJpCEAAcTSs.jpg MV5BMTU4NTExNzA2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzYyNTk4MjE@._V1__SX1870_SY873_.jpg 1637390.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 1509000.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 1442010.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 10484294_871248456227649_6067172683387236923_o.jpg 0132770.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 3183790.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 10428034_873280869357741_8192661671911469236_n.jpg Empire Covers 87170.jpg 87199.jpg 87223.jpg 87233.jpg 87253.jpg Produktion ''Folgt... Soundtrack Der Soundtrack wurde wie bei den anderen Filmen von Howard Shore gemacht. Disc 1 1. Fire and Water 2. Shores of the Long Lake 3. Beyond Sorrow and Grief 4. Guardians of the Three 5. The Ruins of Dale 6. The Gathering of the Clouds 7. Mithril 8. Bred for War 9. A Thief in the Night 10. The Clouds Burst 11. Battle for the Mountain Disc 2 1. The Darkest Hour 2. Sons of Durin 3. The Fallen 4. Ravenhill 5. To the Death 6. Courage and Wisdom 7. The Return Journey 8. There and Back Again 9. The Last Goodbye von Billy Boyd 10. Ironfoot Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Kriegsfilm Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Neuseeländischer Film Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Tolkiens Welt Kategorie:3D Film